


I'm Coming Home

by AshleyJinxxBiersack



Category: Youtubers, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Convention, I'm not gonna give spoilers for the sake of tags just know this is great okay, M/M, PAX East, This is TOO ADORABLE, many tags of me just squeeing, so much gayness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 00:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyJinxxBiersack/pseuds/AshleyJinxxBiersack
Summary: The two of them had been dating for seven years now. They were both very young when they got together, but they didn’t regret a thing, and through all the fights and the near break-ups, they’d found the other side and they’d come out stronger and more in love than ever.





	I'm Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> This happened when I was listening to Skylar Grey one time. I completely forgot I hadn't posted this, oops.  
> I really hope you guys like this!  
> Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed it, it really helps me out a lot <3

When your loved one is away, it’s always hard no matter the distance and the length of time they’re gone for. When your loved one being in the Army is added to that equation, it always seems to be that little bit harder.

Mark always treasured the days he got to see his boyfriend, seeing as the two of them still lived in separate countries. They made it work and they were happy, slowly working on the plans to move Jack out to LA sometime in the future so they could be closer together. However, Mark treasured those days even more when he found out Jack was an Army reserve and sometimes got called out between working on videos for his YouTube channel. Jack always made sure he had a stash of videos made and edited kept in a folder in his documents, allowing him to keep his schedule of videos going, even if he was away for long periods of time. He’d planned this for years, so he always made sure to make extra videos when he had the time so he’d have something spare waiting to be used.

Jack couldn’t lie, he did enjoy being in the Army and getting the honour of serving and protecting his country while assisting others, but he always missed YouTube when he was away. He always missed Mark.

The two of them had been dating for seven years now. They were both very young when they got together, but they didn’t regret a thing, and through all the fights and the near break-ups, they’d found the other side and they’d come out stronger and more in love than ever. Mark was so proud of and pleased for Jack when he found out, but he couldn’t help the small pang of hurt that he felt from it, knowing Jack would be away a lot. In the seven years they’d been together, Mark still hadn’t gotten out of the habit of calling Jack, Sean, even in front of other members of Jack’s team. Jack’s Army pals just laughed it off, teasing him constantly for it. None of them ever belittled Jack for being in love with a man, though. They always praised it and asked after Mark, curious to find out how he was doing and coping. Hell, some of them were even Markiplier fans thanks to Jack introducing them to his and Mark’s channels.

Jack and Sean, though the same person, were two totally different personalities. Jack was loud, obnoxious and outgoing, yet Sean was a little quieter and more reserved. Both, though, had kind hearts and absolutely adored Mark.

The trouble with being called away sporadically was that sometimes, Jack had to miss conventions. This time, he was missing Pax East, or so people believed. This had been the longest time that he’d been away since he joined the Army reserves. It was nearly two years since he got called away to fight the wars in Syria. He wasn’t supposed to be returning until the Autumn, but Jack had managed a miracle.

Jack’s buddies in his team had helped get the plan kicked into gear, starting with getting private chats with friends and family back home in Ireland and LA, arranging plans and places to stay while he was hiding from Mark. Jack was going to be in LA for two days before travelling to Boston for the convention. He was going to be there for the whole convention, but he wasn’t going to show himself until Mark’s panel with Bob, Wade and Felix. He was supposed to be there, but when he was called away and didn’t come back in time, they arranged for Felix to take over until he did return.

When the first panel of the weekend was set to begin, Jack was hidden away while Mark was getting ready. The others knew Jack was there, but they were keeping it a secret from Mark. Jack was clad in his uniform, unable to resist seeing the look of lust in Mark’s eyes after two years of not seeing it. Mark loved a man in uniform, Jack had discovered two years into their relationship, and they’d sometimes roleplay a little just to get things going more intensely.

Jack came a little out of hiding so he could stand side-stage and watch the beginning of the panel after Mark and the others had gone onstage, waving and smiling widely as fans screamed and cheered for them. The Irishman couldn’t help but smile as he watched his boyfriend settle easily into the role he’d become so comfortable with now. Mark loved doing panels, it always made him feel so much closer to the fans than his vlogs did.

“Hello everybody, my name is Markiplier, and welcome to the Pax East Markiplier and Friends panel!” Mark said cheerfully, earning screams and cheers as they all took their seats. “I’m here this time with Wade, Bob and Felix. Say hi guys!”

“Hi guys!” Bob said, waving. Fans laughed and cheered. There was a comment somewhere that Wade heard, asking where ‘the green Pewdiepie’ was. Mark seemed to deflate just a little, and Jack’s heart ached. He was dying to just yell out that he was right there, but it wasn’t time just yet.

“There can only be one Pewds!” Felix said, mocking anger.

“But in reality, Jack is still away. As you guys know, he’s in the Army reserves for Ireland, and he got called away nearly two years ago. Things are pretty bad out there, so he hasn’t come home yet. However, he’s due to return in the Autumn, just in time for Pax West, and I’m so excited for him to come back,” Mark explained. Fans cheered and chanted briefly for Jack, a rumbling applause echoing around the hall. Jack nearly teared up at the sound.

For the first fifteen minutes after that small emotional moment, things were silly and funny and energetic, as things always were at these panels. And then Mark couldn’t help himself, he had to ask about the fifth chair that was on stage with them.

“Hey you guys, I wasn’t going to say anything, but curiosity seems to be getting the better of me here,” Mark began. “What’s up with the extra chair? Is Wade getting fat again?”

“And here I thought we weren’t going to bully Wade today,” Wade commented, a smile pulling at his lips.

“I wasn’t going to say anything, Mark, but you had to notice!” Felix said dramatically, kicking his legs up and posing. “It’s so you can draw me like one of your French girls!”  
Screams, cheers and catcalls were heard, and Mark couldn’t control his laughter, tears nearly streaming down his face from laughing so hard as his stomach cramped up a little.

A further five minutes passed, and Mark forgot all about the extra chair while he was taking questions between playing stupid games with his friends. Bob was the one to get Mark’s attention.

“Mark, if you don’t mind taking a few minutes out of the spotlight, I have a surprise for you,” Bob said. Mark raised a brow. This wasn’t part of their panel, was it? “Wade, Felix and I just wanted to show you how much we appreciate you, to make sure you know how much you mean to us as your friend.”

“Uh… there’s not gonna be any dicks involved here, are there?” Mark asked, earning laughs from fans and a snicker from Wade.

“Only if you want them, baby,” Felix commented, winking dramatically. Mark rolled his eyes and so did Bob, but they all laughed.

“No, it’s not that,” the tallest man chuckled. “This surprise actually took quite a while to arrange, but it’s going to hopefully be worth it, should you like said surprise.” Jack took his cue, straightening himself up and preparing for his moment to step out onto the stage while one of the sound crew hooked him up to a mic, hair as green as it always is and glasses perched on his face. “Friends, family and fans, I would like to take a moment and ask you to please welcome home Captain Sean McLoughlin of the Cavalry Corps, Ireland, more commonly known to all of us as Jacksepticeye.” Screams loud enough to shatter the whole building erupted as Jack made his way out, grin on his face and eyes bright as always. Mark was immediately in tears and on his feet, frozen to the spot as he watched his boyfriend approach him. “Jack has been fighting nearly two years in Syria, but with a lot of work, we got him home early.”

“You’re fucking shitting me,” Mark kept repeating, furiously wiping at his eyes beneath his glasses. Jack was tearing up himself, stopping in front of Mark and meeting the older man’s eyes.

“Hi, Mark,” he said.

“Sean,” he breathed. The Irishman nodded, and Mark’s arms were immediately around him. Screams became impossibly louder, and Jack was quick to return the hug, holding Mark close and breathing in his scent; the scent he’d missed more than anything in the world. Mark didn’t hesitate to pull back and press his lips flush to Jack’s, the pair seeming to fit together like perfect puzzle pieces. Mark wasn’t usually one for PDA, but he’d missed Jack way too much to waste time here.

“Mark, I need to breathe,” Jack chuckled, pulling away from their kiss and wiping at his eyes.

“I missed you. Jack- _Sean_ , I missed you. I don’t- I didn’t- You weren’t meant to be home until October!” Mark rushed out. Jack smiled, shrugging.

“Didn’t want to miss our anniversary,” he said sweetly. “Seven years, Mark. That’s a long time to spend apart, trying to make things work with someone you love. But we succeeded in making it work. We’re still together, we’re still in love. I really love you, Mark. I absolutely fuckin’ adore you, for all your idiocy and stupidity, for the screaming at three in the morning while you play videogames and for the nights we’re on Skype together until we fall asleep.”

“Jack stop, you’re making me blush,” Mark teased, smiling. No one but the fans noticed Jack’s hand slipping into the pocket of his uniform coat, clenching into a fist and pulling out a small red box; the red shade matching the bright red of Mark’s hair.

“This seven years have been the best of my life, Mark, and I think it’s time we were closer to one another,” Jack informed his boyfriend. Mark raised a brow, trying to avoid crying anymore. “I’ve been home for four days now. The first night, I was back in Ireland making sure all my stuff was packed up. I was in LA for two days, moving everything I own into an apartment not far from your place. I’ll always love Ireland, and I’ll visit home whenever I can, but I want to be closer to you, Mark.”

“Move in with me,” Mark was quick to blurt out. Jack grinned tearfully. “Jack, move in with me. Please?”

“When Pax is over,” Jack agreed. “When the con is over, I’ll move in.”

The cheering was deafening now. Mark and Jack, despite the noise, had almost completely forgotten that they were being watched by the crowd and their friends. Wade, Bob and Felix were all grinning, taking steps back to give the two men space. They knew what was coming. Hell, Wade had been the one on Skype when Jack picked out the box in his hand.

“I have one more surprise for you, Mark,” Jack said. Mark huffed a soft laugh.

“What more could there be, Jack? You’re home and you’re moving in with me. What more do you have?” he asked.

“A question, is what I have,” Jack said. Mark felt his breath hitch.

“You’re fucking kidding me,” he choked out. Jack chuckled, shaking his head as he lifted the box, slowly moving down to one knee and showing Mark the silver ring inside the box, a little eyeball with a moustache engraved into the silver metal.

“Mark Fischbach, will you marry me?” Jack asked.

Yells and chants of ‘say yes!’ came from all around, and Mark couldn’t fight the tears again, immediately starting to cry as he nodded numbly.

“Yeah, J- Sean. I will,” he said. Jack was grinning as he stood, sliding the ring onto Mark’s hand before pulling him into another hug. Everything around them was drowned out in that moment, everything becoming just the two of them.

Jack was home where he belonged; back in LA, in Mark’s arms, where it was safe and familiar. They were going to move in together, and then they were going to get married. There was so much excitement to come, and the two of them couldn’t wait to see what came in the future.


End file.
